voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations: A Prologue
Prologue is the first issue in Devil's Due Publishing's Voltron: Defender of the Universe series published by Image Comics. It is the first revamp of the original Voltron: Defender of the Universe TV series and the second official Voltron comic series after the initial Modern Comics mini-series from 1985. Synopsis Colonel Hawkins assembles a group of misfits for a secret mission, while on Arus, a princess has a prophetic dream. Plot Colonel Hawkins and Lieutenant Brown make an early morning visit to the Brig, an orbiting military penitentiary on their way to see Lance McClain, who is imprisoned for "buzzing" a senator's private penthouse with an aircraft. In the interrogation room, Hawkins praises Lance's piloting skills and offers him a choice: either serve the rest of his sentence, or accept a secret mission. Lance is receptive. Twelve hours later, Hawkins and Brown are in San Francisco seeking Sven Holgersson, who, according to record, is a loner with an impressive flight and combat skillset. In the San Francisco City Library, Sven has made the two officers long before they approach, and Hawkins presents his offer without mincing words. In another twelve hours, and Hawkins and Brown are at Fort Creed army base seeking a mechanical genius with a talent for intimidation. In a hangar, they find Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett who stands up, towering over them, and introductions are about to be made. Same day, late afternoon: Hawkins and Brown are at the New West Point Military Preparatory School. Darrell "Pidge" Stoker is sixteen, a ward of the state, and a brilliant systems analyst who Hawkins considers "potentially the most valuable member of the team." Pidge barely hesitates before accepting the mission. The next day, Hawkins and Brown approach Keith Kogane at a dojo in New York City. Keith is to be the mission commander, and Hawkins explains to Brown the circumstances that have left Keith without social ties. After easily besting his opponents in a four-on-one practice fight, Keith bluntly addresses the visitors. The setting changes to planet Arus, to the interior of a bedroom in a dilapidated castle. Allura, princess of Arus, is having a restless dream. Her late father speaks to her and sends visions a champion who will soon arise to restore Arus. He foretells that strangers will come, and these strangers will bring back Voltron reborn. Allura wakes, and swears she will find them. Featured Characters * Colonel Hawkins * Lieutenant Brown * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Hunk * Sven * Allura * King Alfor's ghost Quotes Additional Features * Bringing Back Voltron: Defender of the Universe - a 2-page message from Joshua Blaylock, President of Devil's Due Publishing, that also shows some preliminary artwork by DDP art directors Tim Seeley and Mike Norton * Pinup by Steve Kurth, colored by Udon * 2-page splash artwork by Mike Norton (according to signature in artwork; formal credits not given) * Character profiles for Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, King Zarkon, Prince Lotor, and Haggar Errors * When Keith is first introduced, Hawkin's word balloon erroneously spells his last name "Konage."Panel 2 of page 7 Details of Note * Keith's middle and surname, Kogane Akira, and Hunk's first name, Tsuyoshi, were taken from the Beast King GoLion series. Kogane Akira was Keith's name in GoLion while Tsuyoshi was Hunk's first name in GoLion. * Keith, a kung fu expert and qualified instructor, is wearing a red belt instead of black. Some kung fu instructors, wear red belts instead of black when instructing classes and it's this reason why Keith is wearing a red belt and not a black belt. * Jolley states that Pidge's introduction was meant to show that he had a black eye as an indication of being a victim of bullyingVoltron DDP Comics Author Dan Jolley Advertisements * Dreamer Design * Devil's Due webstore * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers #1 * G.I. Joe Front Line trade paperback * (back cover) Voltron: Defender of the Universe issue #1 References Category:Comics